Nessie's Deal
by Chloe1137
Summary: When Nessie goes on a little trip to Mystic falls she meets some new friends, but does she really know who she is making friends with?
1. Chapter 1-What Is Mystic Falls?

**Chapter 1**

**What is Mystic Falls?**

"I told Nessie to be back half an hour ago! Where is she?!" said Bella in quite a harsh tone across the room to Edward.

"I don't know, but don't worry, she is with Jacob, I'm sure she is alright" replied Edward trying to make Bella feel better.

"I told her to be in at 12'o'clock but obviously she has better plans" moaned Bella as she tried to call Nessie for the seventh time.

Ever since they found out that Nessie was going to be full age at 7 years old they had been a bit easier on her. It was about to be her 7th birthday in3 weeks which meant that she was technically full age, so Bella had let her say out later at night. Jacob had also been over the moon at the fact she won't age anymore which meant that Edward had been keeping a closer eye on Jacobs mind.

"Hey, sorry I am late" said Nessie walking through the door just as Bella was about to call Jacob.

"And just where have you been? You are almost 45minutes late! Did you just forget that you had family or something?!" said Bella.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry but I had a meeting with…an old friend" she said while grinning.

"And are you going to tell me the name of this friend?" snapped Bella while crossing her arms.

"Need to know mum, need to know" smirked Nessie.

"Okay, well at least we know she is back, now come on, let's go to bed" said Edward trying desperately to stop the argument.

"Yeah mum…go to _bed" _sniggered Nessie while looking for a new book to read for the night.

Ever since Bella had changed into her new life she only ever wanted to one thing. To be with Edward. Every night they would do the same thing but each time it would feel like the first. Holding each other in their arms, not giving a care about how much stuff they break as they fly around the room together. Not caring if anyone hears them.

"What should we get for Nessie's birthday? Whispered Bella to Edward as quiet as possible even though they knew that it wouldn't help one bit and she would probably hear every word.

"Hmm… I got it…pass me that paper from over there…and a pen"

Bella never got use to how Edwards hand would dance across the page when he wrote or even drew. She still complained about her writing since the very first time she saw him. Bella turned around for less than a second just to look at the time, which said it was 5.30am, and by the time she turned back around she could see that Edward had drawn a perfectly good car.

"You know I'm terrible at that kind of stuff" said Bella while trying to think what car it was.

Edward then grabbed the pen and wrote in the bottom right corner 'It's a Aston Martin'

"Oh right…yeah I knew that" said Bella with a little wink.

"Nessie is wanting something, we better get up and see what she wants" said Edward after a while.

Even thought she had known Edward for years she still hated him being able to use his ability to read people's minds. Once they got changed into a scruffy pair of clothes, they walked out of their bedroom into the living room to find Nessie standing at the door getting her jacket on.

"Finally, I've been sitting here since 3 for you two to stop…uh…I mean come out of your room" she said a bit embarrassed at the fact she almost said the one thing she didn't want to mention inform of her parents.

"Well, we are here now…what did you want?" asked Edward in a quiet voice while holding Bella close to him around the waist while kissing her neck gently.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going out with some friends this weekend up in a place called Mystic falls. Is that okay?" she said in a bit of a hopeful voice.

Edward and Bella turned and looked at each other and discussed quickly about whether to let her go or not. After the night before, Bella was still in a bad mood about letting her out of the house at night.

"Okay then, we will let you go…as long as you keep me posted on everything that is happening and who you are with and if anything goes wrong, you call us straight away, you got it?" said Bella.

"Yes, I promise. Is it okay if I go hunting first?" she said while opening the door which meant that she didn't care what they said. She was going anyway.

"Sure, but come back and say bye first" said Edward just as she closed the door.

An hour went by and Bella decided it was time to wash the dishes since Nessie never washed her own. Bella loved the fact that Nessie could eat human food but hated the fact they had to use dishes especially since Nessie didn't seem to like doing the dishes at all.

"Hey, Bella…come over here for a minute" Edward said while motioning her over with his hand but not taking his head of the screen of the computer.

With a little moan, Bella dropped the bowl that she was washing into the sink, dried her hands and walked over to where Edward was sitting.

"You know that place that Nessie said she was going to, Mystic Falls, well there is a history there of vampires. They seem to date back ages ago…there isn't much about it but there is a name…its Katherine. It says here that she was in love with two boys and…that's it" he said scrolling down the page looking for more information.

"Well I think that she has to go…get away from here, explore" said Bella while going back to the dishes.

"What happened to being annoyed at her?" said Edward with a little laugh.

"Can I not change my mind?" said Bella in a sarcastic tone.

After an hour or so, Nessie can back through the door. She said hi to her mum and dad quickly and through into her room. Nessie decided to pack. From the look inside her suitcase it was if she was going out at night or meeting a guy but from Bella's point of view, she was just having fun.

"You sure you're going to need all this" asked Edward while watching Nessie pack at the door.

"Well it's better to have more than less, isn't it?" she replied while trying to close the small suitcase.

Edward had been kind enough to carry Nessie's suitcase into his car as he had allowed her to take his car as according to him it was 'safer' .As Nessie said goodbye to her mum she ran out the door and said goodbye to her dad and jumped into the car.

"Be good and be careful, don't show yourself!" said Edward while waving through the glass at the car to Nessie.

Edward walked back into the house to see Bella so that they could both listen to the tyres screech of the small road on to the main road together. They both knew what they were going to do now. There was no denying it.


	2. Chapter 2-The Volturi Or The Originals

**Chapter 2**

**The Volturi or The Originals?**

_Finally,_ thought Nessie once she was in a safe distance from Edward.

Nessie had never been as far as Mystics Falls before, so to her this was going to be the best time of her life. Nessie had always complained about how she was almost 7 and wasn't allowed far, but her parents answer was always '_We want to act like a normal family' which to Nessie, was impossible._

After about 2 hours of driving Nessie decided she would phone here friend to tell she was almost there. She dialled in the number and began to call.

"Hello?" said a confused voice.

"Hey, Caroline, it's me…Nessie; I just wanted to let you know that I'm like…5 minutes away"

"Oh right, sorry, still haven't added your number to my phone. I'll meet you at my house?" answered Caroline

"Sure, I'm actually just coming into Mystic Falls so… I'll see you in a second" answered Nessie while putting her phone down.

Since Nessie had never been to Mystic falls she had to use her sense of smell to find Caroline. Nessie drove all the way through town before she got a scent of a vampire. She followed the scent, until she got to this giant house, which looked like it was from the nineteen-hundreds. She then got out of the car and slowly made her way to the front door. She did think that Caroline would come to the door to see her, as it was a vampire scent walking up to the door, but she did not.

Once Nessie got to the door she nocked 3 times and then quite suddenly…the door opened. But to Nessie's surprise, it wasn't the blonde young friend she was looking for.

"Can I help you?" said the young man standing at the door.

The man defiantly smelt like a vampire so Nessie knew she wasn't far off. The man had blonde hair, greyish eyes and was quite well built.

"Oh…sorry…um I must have got the wrong house. I was looking for a girl called Caroline. Do you know where I could find her?" answered Nessie quite embarrassed.

"Oh…You must be Nessie. Caroline was actually just here but she left saying that a friend called Nessie was coming over. Urm…do you want to come in? I can call Caroline and say that you're here" said the man with a handsome smile.

"Um…okay…thanks," answered Nessie while stepping into the giant house.

"My name is Stefan by the way. I live here with my brother, Damon and his girlfriend Elena." Said Stefan who was walking towards the sofa to retrieve his phone.

The room was very old fashioned to Nessie but also had some modern themes. The living area was massive, much bigger than Nessie's little cottage. Nessie could not get her head around why most of the place had red in it, but then she though it could be to do with blood.

"Hey, just thought I'd say that your friend is here, Nessie" said Stefan down the phone to Caroline.

Nessie could hear what Caroline was saying without difficulty but she didn't want to make it seem like she was listening to there conversation.

"Oh…I'll be round in 15minutes, I just need to get something first" answered Caroline.

As Stefan made his way over, Nessie could hear a loud clatter coming from what seemed like a library.

"Don't worry, it's just Damon and Rebecca" said Stefan after looking at Nessie' face and seeing how scared she looked.

"Damon…Rebecca?" answered Nessie in a confused tone.

"Damon is my brother and Rebecca is his girlfriend, she is an Original"

"An Original?"

"Yeah…you know…the first ever vampires…our rulers basically, there the strongest vampires made…"

"No…our rulers are The Volturi…You know, Aro and that"

"Huh…Who are they? Answered Stefan confused.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Caroline walked through the door. Caroline looked different from what Nessie remembered but she still seemed the same personality wise.


End file.
